the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 11
Jack: *Portal opens, I enter the room, it closes behind me* *Sighs* And I am back. Again. What a shock. Crowe: Welcome back... I guess Isaac: *Sitting in a corner, reading a book* Hi. Jack: *Sits down* *Looks at Catalyst* Who's he? Dawn: *Sighs* Don't ask He might be one of mine Just please sush Jack: Okay, okay Crowe: Okay... Jack: *Takes out phone and begins playing Angry Birds* Crowe: ((lol)) Jack: ((Indeed)) *Sighs* Dawn: *Yawns* Jack: *Humming “Poor Unfortunate Souls”* Dawn: We are rather fortunate here... Crowe: How so? Dawn: Big house Crowe: Mhm... True Dawn: No major fights yet Crowe: It’s a decent sized house.... Dawn: I am healing well Crowe: And define: MAJOR FIGHT Jack: Well, My Queen is... Mad So not so good for me Crowe: *Smiles at the remark of "healing well”* Isaac: Now why's she mad at you? Crowe: I'd assume the same reason as last night Catalyst-of-ruin: I imagine a major fight would be defined as a fight of large or devastating proportions. Dawn: Decent Size... There are three wings for bedrooms and I haven't even filled half of them with our over 50+ members Crowe: Mhm...... I have 6 houses that have 5 wings So.. It’s decent Dawn: Oh shut it NEO: Hmm Crowe: I'm just saying... I've seen bigger Jack: Why? Crowe: Vacation homes All over the globe Dawn: *Rolls eyes* So I finally have the Resistance name and banner Jack: I have no idea, I was just working, and she started screaming at me. Crowe: Every continent but Alaska Jack: When I asked her what was wrong, no answer, but told me to leave Catalyst-of-ruin: I though Alaska was on the North American continent... Jack: It is Alaska is a state. Crowe: I meant Antarctica Dawn: *Holds up drawing* Shadow hunters... What do you think? Crowe: Nice~ Jack: Good. Dawn: *Nods* I thought it was fitting Crowe: It is~ Very fitting~ Jack: Jared would like it. Crowe: Who? Dawn: The old leader Crowe: Ahh... Jack: *Sighs* Dawn: Cheer up boys Crowe: I’m cheerful Dawn: There are cupcakes in the kitchen Crowe: Not hungry... Sorry Jack: *Gets up, walks over to the kitchen, comes back with six cupcakes* Dawn: Don't let Kayte or Kayla see you. Catalyst-of-ruin: That's quite a hand full of sweets. Dawn: They have deadly throwing accuracy... Whether it be a knife or a spoon it will hurt. They are double trouble Crowe: Hmm... I'll take your word for it Dawn: *Shuffles through papers* Crowe: So who exactly are all these people? Dawn: Members Jack: *Eats cupcakes quickly* Crowe: Of what exactly? Dawn: This resistance *Rolls eyes* Are you not listening? Crowe: I am... But what exactly is the resistance? Dawn: *Taps nails on oak desk I'm sitting at* My eyes are up here Mr. Crow Catalyst-of-ruin: "VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" As a... Frenchman might say, I think. Jack: I think that is Spanish Dawn: *Rolls eyes* Boys boys Minor details Catalyst-of-ruin: One of the romance tongues. Jack: *Has eaten all six cupcakes in under sixty seconds* Dawn: You need to watch that Jack Jack: No. It's been a VERY long time since I have eaten any form of desert. Dawn: You are taking in too many carbohydrates that will cause problems Jack: Almost six months... Dawn: No excuse Catalyst-of-ruin: Dietary caution is advised. Crowe: Heh.... *Laughs* Jack: *Walks back to get more* Nope. Dawn: *Sigh* Catalyst-of-ruin: I suggest feeding some guests separately. Or at least one. Crowe: Indeed Kiba has joined the chat. Catalyst-of-ruin: Willkommen. Kiba: *Sigh* Hello... Dawn: Hello Kiba Crowe: Hello Kiba Kiba: *Waves half-heartedly* Jack: Hello, Kiba. *Glares* Dawn: Welcome to the home of Shadow Hunters... Just try not to upset them... Most of us are unstable Crowe: Hmm... Catalyst-of-ruin: Mentally? Or physically without balance? Dawn: *Laughs* Sometimes both Crowe: I believe she means mentally Kiba: *Sits down* ... Crowe: *Is still lying on couch* Catalyst-of-ruin: This place could use a jaunty tune. Dawn: Sorry... I'm not much for conversation... I'm going over blue prints and files I have to figure out what to do.. *Flicks radio on* There now we have some sound Kiba: *Looking at the broken wristband in my hand, fiddling with it as I sulk* Crowe: That’s fine..... I’m no good at it either Dawn: Kiba... What is wrong? Kiba: *Shrugs, long black and brown hair covering my face* Dawn: Ah I see *Flinches* I'll uh be back... The boys are misbehaving on the grounds *Walks out of room* Crowe: Okay See ya Catalyst-of-ruin: Boys… I wonder if this is an all-male resistance. Or if it's just turn of phrase. Crowe: I’m sure she’s referring to a few individuals Catalyst-of-ruin: A more practical conclusion. As good as any. Crowe: Mhm Catalyst-of-ruin: *Pulls out a knife, plays bishop* Jack: *Pulls out my own knife* Oh, I have all ,my fingers, The knife goes chop, chop, chop *Playing the knife game* If I miss the spaces, my fingers will come of-OW *Holds hand* Kiba: *Growls at the scent of blood* Catalyst-of-ruin: *Chuckles. Continues, not looking* Jack: *Hand is bleeding a lot* Isaac: *Glances up from book to Kiba* Kiba: *Clenches fists restraining self* Jack: *Looks at Kiba* So, how goes it, becoming a Fear? Kiba: Good... My lord fixed it however *Holds up hand where a black wristband with gold markings on it is* He managed to halt the change... Jack: *Smiles* You look a lot like someone I know. *Grinning* Isaac: Shut up, Jack, Crowe: Hmm? Kiba: *Tenses up* Jack: Hahahahahahaha, you have to admit, she does look a lot like her. Isaac: No, she doesn't. Jack: It's the eyes. Isaac: *Sets down book, stands* Jack: *Gets up, and walks away to a portal, closing it behind me* Kiba: *Hugs legs* Crowe: That was odd Isaac: Kiba, you don't look like her. Catalyst-of-ruin: Very odd. Words provoke so easily. Crowe: Indeed Kiba: *Goes silent, curls up in corner* Dawn: *Walks back in bleeding* I swear *Shakes head* Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* What happened? Kiba: *Bares sharp teeth at the scent of more blood* Dawn: Boys decided to play with... Weapons they shouldn't have *Sighs* I'll be back you boys behave Crowe: Wow Dawn: Kiba you should go take a nap Kiba: I’m not tired... Dawn: Naps are good for more than just sleeping *Walks out of room* Kiba: I’m not sleeping... Isaac: *Sits down, starts reading book again* Crowe: Mkay~ Catalyst-of-ruin: *Fiddles with flip knife* Isaac: Dawn? Dawn: Yes? Isaac: Do you have any instruments here? Dawn: I don't know I think there is a music room somewhere NEO: Good, I'd kill for a violin right now Isaac: Do you know where it is? Dawn: Um downstairs, ask Andrew or Andrea Those two are the musical ones Kiba: *Fiddles with broken wristband* Isaac: Thanks. *Hands Dawn the book I was reading and walks off* Crowe has joined the chat. Dawn: *Sits by Kiba* Hey there Sweetie *Grins* Crowe: Hmmm Kiba: *Focusing on wristband, nothing else* ... Dawn: *Laughs* I totally am stuck in mom mode sorry Kiba Kiba: ... Dawn: *Walks off* If you need me you know where to find me Kiba: *Unresponsive* Isaac: *Returns with a cello and violin* Who wanted the violin? Category:Blog posts